Memories of the past
by animegrl22
Summary: Seras has reoccuring dreams about a past life that she can't explain. Alucard seems to be having the same dream as Seras could they be connected? When hellsing is put in danger a stanger from there past comes to finish what he started so long ago AxS
1. Painful memories

I don't own Hellsing or the Characters on here the only thing I do own is the story and the character I put in here. Now let the story begin shall we.

Seras tossed and groaned in her sleep, she was having another one of her dreams. It was the same dream she had been having for the past couple of months and she always woke up before she could see the face of the figure in her dreams.

_Seras dream_

_Seras walked in the gardens of a beautiful castle in a white evening dress with pillars flowing crystal water down them. She turned to see a balcony with someone looking down at her; she smiled and entered the castle. Once she arrived she entered the double doors and proceeded to walked down the stairs to the masquerade ball they were having. She reached the bottom of the stairs when a stranger asked "may I have this dance Lady Victoria" She replied "yes" she took his hand was led him to the dance floor. The couple began to dance while others looked at them in awe. _

"_Seras" the stranger asked do not call me so informally she replied. He grinned and whispered "it's me my love" Alucard she gasped what are you doing here? If the find you they will- she was caught off guard when he said please this isn't the time for small talk there is no time to explain but you are in danger and I don't want to lose you. Alacurd you're scaring me before he could finish there was a loud explosion and the whole room shook. "Damnit" there already here "who is" Seras asked?_

_Someone who wants you to get to me and they won't stop till the do "why" she asked with concern in her voice. A long time ago I pledge my allegiance to a man and I broke it when I didn't complete my mission I was sent out on. What mission was that Alucard? I was sent to kill you and your family and when I didn't I ran. Seras looked at Alucard and said why couldn't you do it? Because when I saw you in the garden picking roses and you prick your finger I caught sent of your blood and it called out for me to take you then and there, I managed to suppress my demon side and from that day on I knew you would make a excellent queen to be by my side. I decided then on that I needed to watch and protect you and I did until the night you caught me in your balcony._

_Flashback_

_Seras rose from her sleep and saw a shadow at her balcony "who's there" she asked calmly and the figured entered her room and stood by her bed my name is "Alucard" miss Victoria please call me "Seras" may I ask why you are at my balcony? I'm just watching over you to make sure you won't be in any danger. I see well did my father send you "no" I am here own my own account. _

_That seemed like ages ago as she smiled at the moment would be ruined as they were spotted by the enemy "there they are" said a man, quick Seras run "NO" not without you please Seras he looked at her with pleading eyes. She nodded and began to run meanwhile the castle was being over taken by ghouls and attacking everyone as Sera's ran to her safety she ran into a dark figure whose voiced chilled her to the bone when it called her name. "Seras" said the figure who are you and what do you want with me? I want you to become my queen and rule these lands for all eternity. "Never" she cried I would rather die then be stuck with you and betray my honor. Be careful what you wish for my dear said the figure, Sera's laughed in her mind and looked to the figure standing above her and said "I will be one person's queen and that is to the one I love. Who will that be he asked in a mock tone? Alucard she replied back with a grin suddenly the figure disappeared and reappeared behind her what is your name monster? He laughed "monster" you say and yet to choose to love one yourself "go to hell" with that he threw Seras across the room where she landed on her side when she attempted to get up he was right in front of her._

Seras woke form her dream gasping "what the hell" she asked herself out loud why do I keep on dreaming about Alucard. She laid back down but couldn't go back to sleep the dream had went further then before and left her thinking for the rest of the day.

Well that is the first chapter please review and until then…….


	2. It begins

"Mater behind you!" shouted Seras. Alucard turned and was about to shoot when the ghoul suddenly turned to dust. "Hymph" was Alucards only reply, he scanned the area but couldn't picked anything up this only made him grin even more. Seras could help but notice the look on her master's face and went walking towards him. "Mas-"before she could say a word Alucard spoke "Time to go". When they reached the Hellsing manner they were greeted by a heated blond woman. "You two in my office now!" shouted Integra. Integra walked off leaving the two vampires. "Master what happen?" Seras asked. "What do you mean" replied Alucard, "Why does he have to answer with a question" thought Seras. "Ask the right questions then maybe you'll get the answer police girl" Alucard said in her head as he faded away.

Seras "sighed" in defeat and headed towards Integra's office, once there she began to knock. "Come in" the blond said while lighting up her cigar. "I want to know what went wrong on tonight"s mission?" asked Integra. "Simple master, we silenced the targets" Alucard replied. "Alucard stop being a smart ass" shouted the now pissed Integra. "Sir please when we arrived at the warehouse we were ambushed and caught off guard, once we managed to get our bearings they were taken out" Seras commented . "I see" said Integra "you two are dismissed". On Sera's way to her room she couldn't help but feel that what ever happened tonight wasn't going to go away anytime soon. The look on Alucard's face told her that there was indeed more to come. When Seras reached her room she looked at her bed and dreaded going to sleep because she knew that she would have that same dream that's plague her for months. At first Seras thought it was just because she spent so much time with Alucard that her mind was making these outrageous scenarios. But, even when she wasn't around him that much she still had them and recently they have been coming more and more vivid.

Alucard sat in his room thinking about what or who was going to make there next move he only smiled when he thought about the possibility of a real fight on his hands. "I welcome you to my domain" he thought "but your not leaving, well not as what you came in as that is" he finished, this thought made Alucard grin more sadistically.

While the Hellsing Manor slept somewhere in the shadows lurked a dark figure "Soon Seras we will meet again until then sweet dreams" as he turned to leave he looked back once more then vanished.

_Seras found herself walking down a corridor when she reached the end she was brought to a garden. She proceeded to walk thru it until she found a bench to sit on. The moon was high and lit up the entire garden she couldn't help but notice how pretty everything looked. A few feet away leaning against a tree was Alucard. He couldn't help but admire Seras beauty as he was about to walk away she turned and spotted him and proceeded to walk towards Alucard once she reached him she smiled and asked "What you doing out here?" "Watching" replied the mysterious man in red "what are you watching?" asked the spunky girl. Alucard smirked "I'm watching you" "See anything you like?" replied Seras. Alucard chuckled "as a matter of fact I do" Seras stepped closer to Alucard and whispered in his ear "would that be me". Alucard stepped back and looked at Seras then he smiled and walked away. Seras starting heading back inside her home and towards her room once she was in her room she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She was going to scream when Alucard announced it was him she relaxed into his touched "What are you doing?" asked the petite girl "This" Alucard begin to kiss Sera's otter ear causing her to shiver in response as he continued his ministrations Seras's breathing was becoming more heavier. Alucard smiled on her skin she tasted even better the he had imagine._

Alucard awoke and decided to check in on the police girl when he peeped thru her room he heard Seara's moaning. Intrigue he went to investigate when he manage to get a closer Sera's opened her bed lid and spotted Alucard with a all to familiar grin on his face. "Master what the hell are you doing here?" "I was coming to check in on you when I heard some interesting noises coming from you" Sera's eyes went wide in shocked when she realized her dream she just had. "Why so stunned was it about me" Alucard laughed "No!" she replied "now if you don't mind I would like to get ready" he looked at her then vanished. "man that was close" she thought to her self "what was master thinking when he came in" Seras decided to deal with it later and she headed to her closet.


End file.
